1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, an openable/closable door (opening/closing portion) is provided on an upper surface or a side surface of an apparatus main body to perform maintenance (perform sheet removal when a sheet remains in the apparatus or replacement of a consumable).
A detection unit detects whether the opening/closing portion is opened or closed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 7-92879 and 2006-240071). In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-92879, when a plurality of levers, which interlocks with an opening or closing operation of an opening/closing portion is operated, a switch is turned on or off. In a case where the lever is deformed or is inclined, the following malfunction may occur. Although contact portions of the plurality of levers are configured to contact one another to transmit an opening or closing operation, in the above case the contact becomes poor, so that opening or closing of the opening/closing portion cannot be detected.